Hello, Goodbye
by A.Lentini
Summary: Kagome gasped at the teacher’s appearance then fainted in Inuyasha’s arms. He sighed. “I’ll take her to the nurse. Yall go to class.” He briskly grabbed her books then walked out without a word.iyxkag sanxmir seshxrin
1. Chapter 1

Hello Goodbye Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome lived with her grandmother Kaede basically the first nine years of her life. Her mother was always "away" working, partying, or out with one of her many "friends". Kagome had attended a private school from kindergarten to the end of her fourth grade year. Towards the middle of her last year there, she lived with her mother off and on. Since they hadn't spent a lot of time together, they argued and bickered a lot. Her mother then forced her to attend counseling, because "she had problems that she needed to deal with immediately". Within the next year or two, her mother gave birth to Kagome's new half brother, Souta. A little boy--the gender her mother wanted all along. Too bad she couldn't make time for him either, seeing as how Kagome practically raised him for 5 years. In time her mother got a divorce, and Kagome watched as her father walked out of their home, with nothing but a basket of socks, the only thought going through her head was, "this is my fault!". However, her mother got a new boyfriend, and things just got worse for Kagome. This time it was a convicted child molester...and his next target was Kagome. He succeeded. Kagome and her mother started fighting on an every day basis. This lead to Kagome moving out and back in with her Grandmother, Kaede.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It's nice to smile

It's nice to show

Long since forgotten emotions

That I no longer know

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it look like I give a damn Kagome! Wake your ass up and clean the kitchen; You're not going to school until it's done!"

"I cleaned it last night!" The girl in question sat up and rubbed her eyes extensively.

"Bullshit! Both sides of the sink are filled to the rim and the counter next to the sink is full. Now, stop sitting there on your lazy ass and get the fuck up!"

"I'm up!"

Kagome groaned as she looked into the mirror and wiped her eyes, ridding them of her runny eyeliner.

'I know I did those dishes!'

Kagome started to change out of her Joe Boxer Plaid pajama pants and into a pair of long baggy jeans. She paused half ways, shivering at the feeling of being watched as she changed.

'He's watching me change again...'

A few minutes later, Kagome emerged from her room, mouth dry, black circles underneath her eyes, which were still bloodshot from crying herself to sleep the night before.

'Why cant all this shit stop? Why can't they just leave me alone?'

Kagome sighed as she did the dishes that she didn't make lifelessly, like a drone, having done this routine many times before.

'I ought to be used to it by now, I suppose...Me washing these blasted dishes then more dishes magically appear the next morning...and then I get blamed, yelled at, then I end up having to wash them.'

"Kagome! Hurry the hell up!"

Kagome muttered "leave me alone" in a whiny low voice, then, out loud, said "I'm hurrying!"

Kagome's mom crossed the room from the dining room and into the kitchen, glaring at her daughter while towering over her.

"What did you say?" She said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Nothing mom..." Kagome tried to make the word mom sound as nasty as possible without getting in trouble.

"Bullshit, Kagome! You know what...You get to stay home ALLLLLLL day, WITH ME."

"But mom, I have to go..."

"Hmph. I'll call your God damned resource office and tell him that you're trying to skip school!"

"But that's not true!"

"Are you saying im a LIAR, Kagome? Are you arguing with me Kagome Higurashi! You shame my name, you bitch. You were a mistake. I should've gotten the abortion while I had the chance. Do you WANT to live with your damn grandmother!"

Kagome began to cry. "Yes...I do..." She whispered half heartily.

Kagome's mother grabbed Kagome's shoulder and spit in her face as she talked, she was that close.

"What...was...that...!" She gritted her teeth as she tried to belt it out.

"I...I...I want to go live with Kaede..." Kagome's voice sounded broken as her entire body began to shake. Tears poured and her lower lip trembled.

Kagome's mother was seething. "Get your ass in your room, NOW!"

Kagome started to back up towards her room as her mother held a leather belt in her hands.

"Turn around and go! Now! You bitch! I'm your God damned mother and you want to LEAVE me! You ungrateful asshole!"

With her last word, she slapped her daughter across the face, her daughter falling to the ground in pain.

------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Kagome..."

"mrmpherits"

"Come on..."

"Im TIRED grandma..."

"First Day of High school! Come on!"

Kaede ripped the warm blanket off of Kagome's body and poured ice cold water on top of her head.

"GRANDMAAA! STOOOOPPP IIIITT!"

Kaede laughed. "I see the sun! Drink some cappuccino to help you wake up. I gotta go. Love you. Bye."

Kagome glared as the old woman left for work. 'Waking me up at fucking 6 45 am...is she NUTS!'

Kagome groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She turned her tv off, which was displaying the menu for the notebook.

She stood up and crossed her room, feeding her beta fish on top of her makeup table. Once done with that, she went in the living room and checked on her obese cat, Buyo. Surprised to see the fat hairball breathing (sarcastic humor), she went back into the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of French vanilla cappuccino.

During her wait, she walked back to her bedroom, and hunched over her desk, accessing her laptop. She checked her email then started logging into MSN messenger. She quickly walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her cappuccino (it was one that made exactly one cup) and walked back to her room. She sat down in her desk chair as she took a sip of the yummy caffeine goodness.

She hissed slightly at the temperature, then looked at her buddy list. Seeing her two best friends on, she set up a live video conversation. Once all 3 webcams were up she laughed and put on her headset.

"Hey guys."

Sango and Rin laughed. "Good morning frizz-head." They said in synch.

Kagome grouched. "Leave me and my morning hair alone…you two don't look much better curly cue and blondie Barbie."

Rin pouted. "Ken digs blonde though…"

All three let out a small laugh and then sighed at the same time.

Sango groaned afterwards. "Dad's grouchin' now. Gotta go. See you guys at school…OH WAIT! Who's picking us up"

Kagome grinned. "I will."

Rin snorted. "Like hell! Remember the last time you drove! You almost killed an innocent—"

Kagome cut her off. "The old lady shouldn't have started crossing on a yellow light. Everyone knows yellow means speed up!"

Sango chuckled. "It's slow down retard. Anyways, just don't be late."

Kagome feigned surprise. "Meeee? Be late! How rude of you to imply that I—"

Rin and Sango glared. "Don't be late."

With that the live video conversation was dropped.

Kagome grumbled as she started heading to her bathroom. "Stupid people…Implying that im such a bad driver…and a late one too!"

Kagome quickly straightened her hair, then got dressed, and applied a light powder to her face. She added eyeliner and mascara afterward.

She gazed into the mirror, lifting her shirt up under her breasts. She gazed longingly at her pale, thin stomach.

"Just a little more…" She mumbled.

She wore a brown halter top and brown gaucho's with a pink skull on the side in the middle of white paint splatter.

She smiled and slipped on some flat sandals. As she headed out of her bedroom, she grabbed her keys and her backpack.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"Kagome! I told you specifically. 'DON'T BE LATE'!"

Kagome sighed as she sped up a little. "Sorry, Buyo threw up everywhere; you know how fat cats are…"

Sango sighed. "Let's just get to school in one piece."

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Once they got to school and signed in, they all rushed to their classes, seeing as they were 20 minutes late, it was already 9:05am.

Sango rushed off to Language Arts, as Kagome and Rin rushed to Science.

Rin was actually in 9'th grade, but she had been bumped up to a few 10'th grade courses.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

With Kagome and Rin:

The two girls handed their teacher their tardy slips and then settled in the back corner of the classroom, near the windows.

"Hello there."

Kagome's face slumped visibly. "Err…Hi Naraku…"

The dark haired boy smirked. "Hey, looks like we have some classes together again, huh?"

Kagome wanted to yell and run away. "Uhh…yeah…"

Inside, she was chanting: 'Get him away….get him away…get him away…'

He smiled. "See ya soon…Sexy…"

Rin laughed as he walked off and made barfing motions with her hands to Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "No kidding."

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

With Inuyasha and Kikyou in Foreign Language:

"Hey baby!"

"Err…Hey Kikyou. What's up?"

Kikyou grinned. "Nothing much, Just wanted to chill with my _boyfriend_." With her last word she blew into his ear and tried (and failed!) to purr seductively.

"Kikyou, im not in the mood. Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

"Ugh, fine. See you at lunch." With that, she captured his lips in a kiss and thrust her tongue into his mouth.

At first, he was disgusted, but soon took part in the kiss, as half of the classroom looked on and the teacher glared.

The teacher cleared her throat in disgust and annoyance. "Kikyou, will you please sit down in your seat and study your guide that was given in the first few minutes of class, instead of making me want to throw up?"

After Kikyou's ugly look she grinned. "Glad I could help your fellow students."

Kikyou shot the rest of the class a glare then sank down into her seat and pretended to read over her guide.

'I'll get that bitch back.'

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

2nd period with Miroku and Sango in Science:

"Hello. May I have the pleasure of sitting behind _or_ beside you, young lady?"

Sango blushed, not used to male attention. She was more of the friend, not lady friend.

'Um….Sure…"

"Okay." His smile grew as he sat down beside her. "My name is Miroku. What's yours?"

"Sango…and…" She glared with one eye and twitched with her other. "Why…may I ask…is your hand...on my ass…!"

Miroku smile never faded. In fact, it might have gotten slightly larger. "If you can excuse it, Madame. For, you see, my hand is cursed."

Sango slapped him on his cheek. "Don't try that bullshit. Im not like the other girls."

Miroku rubbed his red cheek and sighed. "Oh...I see…so…" He clasped her hands in his, his smile as charming as ever. "You would rather bare my children?" He blinked once, and that was the most motion detected from his face.

Sango, on the other hand…

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

With Kagome and Rin in Language Arts:

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…it sounded like someone got slapped…"

The two sighed and shrugged it off, then got back to work.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

3rd Period, with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku in Foreign Language:

Kagome giggled. "You two would be so cute together! What's his name?" Kagome pried.

Sango groaned and made Sango let go of her waste for the umpteenth time. "His name is Miroku, we ARE NOT cute together, and..." she leaned to Kagome's ear. "…watch out for his wandering hands…"

Kagome blushed. "he wouldn't…"

Sango nodded. "He did."

Miroku smiled. "You two wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?"

Sango sighed. "Shut it lecher." Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulder and sped up to get away from the pervert, and to their classroom faster.

Miroku frowned, and tried to keep up. "But I am nothing but a humble monk in train—"

Sango cut him off. "I'm tired of that story. Monks aren't repeatedly perverted lechers with wandering hands." Sango walked faster as Kagome looked on confusedly to the whole scene.

Miroku sighed. "I told you that my hand has been cursed…"

Sango 'hmph'd' and entered her 3rd period classroom with a now even more confused Kagome in tow.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "Wha-"

"Shut it. I don't want to talk about it."

Kagome nodded slowly as she took a seat next to her best friend. "O….kay…."

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Later on in the period, something plopped on Sango's desk. Kagome giggled which caused Sango to look around. She noticed Kagome giggling and Miroku waving with the most charming smile on his face…something we all know Miroku is not.

Sango sighed then looked back down at her desk and hesitantly unfolded the note on the inside cover of her workbook.

'_Hey Sango…Look…Im sorry…I do that to all girls when I meet them…Can we meet a truce? Friends?_

_Love, Miroku '_

Sango blushed slightly. 'Love?'

She slowly wrote back then tossed it back to him. He smiled wide and rushed to read it.

'_Hey…Yeah, we can be friends, just don't touch my butt…TT _

_ 3 Sango_

_P.s Lunch with me and Kags?'_

Miroku wrote back quickly, and tossed it.

"Mrs. Tajia!"

Sango's head jerked up and she blushed. "Ma-a-am?"

The teacher smiled. "Please refrain from note passing with Mr. Houshi during your time in my class."

Miroku looked down and was secretly blushed while Sango sputtered. "Y-y-yes s-si-sir…."

The teacher chuckled then went back to her computer.

Sango blushed and read the letter.

'_Yeah! Sounds awesome! Sorry about earlier…_

_Love Miroku'_

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Sango led Kagome and Miroku towards the lunch room as Miroku and Kagome chatted and got to know each other.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"What sort of music do you listen to?" Miroku asked.

"Well…I pretty much like everything, besides overplayed songs on the radio…And Sango is pretty much the same way. We've known each other since we were toddlers…"

"Oh. That's cool. Umm…Do you think Sango would mind if I had a friend sit with us at our lunch table?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nahh…I don't think so…"

Miroku nodded and smiled. "Okay! I guess I'll meet you in the cafeteria then."

With Kagome's nod he smiled a little bigger.

"See ya!"

Kagome laughed and waved at his retreating form. "See ya!"

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Kagome sped up to catch up with Sango.

"Hey! What's wrong Sango-chan?"

Sango's brow dipped. "Miroku confuses me."

Kagome giggled silently. "Hm? How sweetie?"

Sango sighed and handed her the note, embarrassed and confused.

Kagome read over it and smiled a little. "Sango, don't give it too much thought hun. He probably always signs his notes and letters like that."

Sango looked thoughtful and shrugged. "I guess…"

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"Oi! Sango! Kagome! Wait up!"

Sango turned around in the lunch line. "Hmmm…?"

"Oh!" She nudged Kagome. "It's Miroku." Sango tried to hide her smile.

"Hey!" Miroku joined them in the lunch line, a little out of breath. "Where are we sitting?" He smiled as he caught his breath and grabbed a tray.

"Over there." Kagome pointed towards the half booth half table where Rin sat.

"Ok." He smiled as they all got the schlump they called lunch.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Miroku sat in the booth next to Sango, who sat next to Rin, who sat beside Kagome.

After a minute or two of small chat and trying to eat their lunches, Miroku started waving for someone to sit with them.

Sango gave him questioning glance. "Who….?"

The stranger walked up and Miroku introduced him.

"This is my friend Inuyasha."

The girls said 'hey' while Inuyasha just shrugged. "Call me Inu. It's what most other people call me. Inuyasha is just too long…And Miroku! Where the hell is the ramen!"

The girls giggled as he sat down.

Miroku sighed and chuckled a little. "Inu, I told you…They won't ever serve Ramen, no matter how much of a fit you pitch."

Inuyasha sighed. "Man…This day just gets worse and worse…Naraku wouldn't top bragging about this Kagome chick in 2nd period. It's like he wanted o molest her or something. It was so creepy. She's probably just another one of his whores that he gets a daily fuck out of."

Kagome gasped and blushed, covering her mouth, as she ran out of the cafeteria, silent tears making their way down her cheeks.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed the girls' path out of the cafeteria. "What the--…Oh shit…That was…her….wasn't it…"

Sango sighed and chased after her friend. Rin slapped Inuyasha on the head, yelled Baka, and then ran after her friends. Miroku just sighed and followed after the girls.

Inuyasha growled. "Shit."

He put his hands in his pockets and started to follow Miroku. 'Why do I care…?'

"INU-POO!"

Inuyasha growled quietly before Kikyou pecked him on his lips.

"I missed you baby!" She licked the corner of his lips.

"I missed you too Kikyou." He glared.

Either Kikyou didn't care that her boyfriend was glaring at her or she was too busy molesting his face to care.

"I love you Inu…"

Inuyasha growled and pushed her away. "Leave me the hell alone and don't follow me."

Kikyou gasped as he stomped out of the cafeteria then glared at the snickering peers in the cafeteria.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Kagome wiped away her tears. "Why am I crying…" She half mumbled, mumbling, sobbing, and whispering at the same time.

Then she remembered her previous year. "Oh yeah…"

She walked out of the bathroom and headed to her next class early.

Once there, she placed her stuff on the desk in the far corner of the room near the windows. She looked out the window while she waited for the bell to ring.

Kagome gasped and shook as her shoulder was gripped in an unknown someone's hand. She whipped around.

"Hey there."

"K-k-ko-ou-g-g-ga…"

He smirked, a single fang showing through his smirk. "Hey sweet stuff."

Kagome shook with anger and fear.

"You….you….g-get a-away f-f-from me…"

Kouga gripped both of her shoulders now.

"Give me a little kiss and I will."

He leaned in for the kiss, but stopped when the door bust open.

"Leave her the fuck alone Kouga!" Sango stood there fuming.

"I'll do what the fuck I w—"

He paused when Kagome darted towards Sango.

He ran, trying to intercept her, but she was caught in someone else's arms.

Kagome looked up and gasped, seeing Inuyasha there.

"Leave her the fuck alone you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha belted out.

Kouga 'hmph'd' "Make me."

Inuyasha growled before he tried to charge at Kouga.

"Boys boys boys…Please go to your assigned classes and for those of you meant to be here, take a seat. Class will begin in less than 3 minutes."

Kagome gasped at the teacher's appearance then fainted in Inuyasha's arms.

He sighed. "I'll take her to the nurse. Yall go to class."

He briskly grabbed her books then walked out without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Heh heh…ME GOTS REVIEWERS! (Giggles then laughs maliciously)

Sorry about the delayed update guys! My great grandfather is in the hospital. Seriously, he's really sick. : '(

Hello, Goodbye Chapter 2:

Started writing: 5/7/06

Finished writing: 5/24/06 (17 pages)

Started typing: 5/24/06

Finished typing:

Recap of chapter 1:

Kagome gasped at the teacher's appearance then fainted in Inuyasha's arms. He sighed. "I'll take her to the nurse. Yall go to class." He briskly grabbed her books then walked out without a word.

Hello Goodbye Chapter 2

I got a lot of reviews! 3 I would LOVE to get more too 3 Tell me what you like and what you don't! Thanks, Ryoko

--------------------------------

Re-Cap:

Kagome gasped at the teacher's appearance then fainted in Inuyasha's arms.

He sighed. "I'll take her to the nurse. Yall go to class."

He briskly grabbed her books then walked out without a word.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

I was two when my daddy left;

Left alone, I was all by myself.

Now I'm grown;

And so alone.

Why did you leave me daddy?

-------------------------------

Kagome groaned as the bright florescent lights shone in her squinting chocolate hazel eyes.

"Why is it that every time I wake up..."

"...Light blinds you?" Male chuckles were heard, although surprised, she was somewhat comforted by the deep laughter.

She gasped audibly though. "I-I-inu-inuya-yasha?"

"Feh." He smirked. "It's Inu. And yeah, it's me. In the flesh. Whats up with the whole passing out thing?"

Even though Kagome was squinting, she could still make out his huge full of himself smirk. 'Arrogant bastard.'

Inuyasha growled at her intense gaze on his lips. "Hey! Wench! I asked you a question."

Kagome glared the best she could as her eyes adjusted. "The names Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Kagome. Get it, or do I need to teach you phonics?"

"Ha Ha. Funny bi-"

"Language!"

Inuyasha pinned a glare on the school nurse. 'Now she fucking gets involved in our conversation.'

"Beeyotch."

The nurse looked over with pursed lips, but returned to her work after a few moments of silence from the two teens.

Kagome blushed in embarressment. "Do you have to be so rude!" She muttered violently.

"Its me. It's part of the package." His smirk never faultered.

"Why are you hear jackass." She muttered low enough to where the nurse couldn't overhear.

Magically, SHE HEARD.

(My nurse is like that o.o)

"LANGUAGE!" She glared at Inuyasha who lazily pointed at Kagome and rolled his eyes.

"...Unless you feel well enough to return to class..." She went on and on like that.

"Yes maam."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who's ego, personality, and wench-ness seemed to take a hike as she became quiet, submissive, and shrunk to the sze of an ant.

Inuyasha sighed. "Look. I didn't know you were that chick, Kags. May I call you Kags? I can? Great. Anyways, yeah. My apologies and stuff."

"My names Kagome." SHe mumbled quietly, still hiding in her shell from the nurses outburst.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I said," She whispered harshly. "MY.NAME.IS.KAGOME. GEEZ!"

"Mhm." Inuyasha scratched his head, not really caring. "Anyways, you don't look, dress and act like one of Naraku's whores...So. How'd you get ccaught up with him?"

Chapter 2:

Kagome groaned. "Why is it that—" Her mumbles were cut off by a deep and calming masculine voice.

"—that every time you wake up light seems to blind you?" A rumbling chuckle was heard.

Kagome gasped, and, through squinted eyes, tried to identify the guy.

"Inu…Yasha?" She half gasped, half groaned.

"Keh. It's Inu; and yeah…it's me." A tender eyebrow lifted into his bangs.

"Oh…" Kagome sighed and sat up, stretching and popping her back.

"How long have I been out?" She asked quietly, her folded hands in her lap.

Inuyasha shrugged. "No more than fifteen minutes, no less than 10."

"Oh…" She murmured quietly again.

There was an uncomfortable silence and tension, and both felt it. Kagome seemed to fidget while Inuyasha grew anxious. He let loose a loud, frustrated sigh then spoke.

"Look…" He scratched his head, a little nervous. "I didn't know you were that chick."

"My name's Kagome" She mumbled, still in a dream-like haze.

"Hm?" He said, surprised she hadn't laughed at his half-ass apology.

"I SAID; my name is Kagome. Not 'that chick'." She spoke a little louder, her eyes hiding a little fury.

"Oh…Is that right?" He scratched his head, nervous, embarrassed, and anxious all at once. "…Yeah…so…anyways…you don't…LOOK…like a whore…" 'Or smell like one' he made a mental note, although he didn't know why. "Why and how are you involved with Naraku?"

Kagome looked at her feet and quietly clapped the sides f them together and brought her arms around her legs that were gently and carefully pressed closely to her chest.

"Im not…" She answered quietly, hesitantly, and timidly. "He's…He's involved with me…" She sighed and held back a small whimper type whine.

"Oh…" Yet another uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

"So…" Inuyasha's eyes seemed to unconsciously (and unnoticeably) crawl over her long slender legs, perfect arms and up to her calm ivory complexion and gorgeous shiny hair.

Kagome just sighed and sat still, looking over the room slowly.

"Look—"Inuyasha began.

"Hm?" Kagome's head seemed heavy as she brought her stormy looking eyes up to his face.

"I'm…I'm…" 'I can't believe that I am doing this!' "I'm sorry!"

"I-It's ok…" She blushed and looked at an interesting spot on her shoes.

"It's not ok…" He sighed. "But….If you want…I…I can pro-protect…yooo—uuu…." He stuttered, embarrassed as ever, the young boy blushing harshly, throwing his head to the side to hide it.

"Protect me?" She blushed, and he blushed darker.

He coughed. "Y-yeah…You know….be friends…"

Kagome smiled, plopped her feet over the small bed and hugged Inuyasha lightly, a dark blush staining her cheeks, as Inuyasha grew darker than crimson.

"I'd like that." She whispered, unconsciously close to his ear.

She drew back slowly, smiling shyly at him and twiddled her thumbs, humming softly.

The nurse suddenly jerked her head up from her paperwork and turned to them. "You should be fine now. Go on back to class."

Kagome blushed heavily as Inuyasha took it upon himself to lift her into his arms and head towards their classes.

He stopped near the doors to the school. "What do you have?"

"Trig, but Kouga's in there." She pouted a little, which made Inuyasha's lips tug slowly into a small smile…which soon transformed into his devious smirk.

"Rooftop it is!" He rushed towards the doors and pushed them open with his force.

"Wha--! Inuyasha! I can't—WE can't just skip class like that! It's against the rules! It's wrong! My grandmother! Oh...if she ever found out…"

"Well we're gonna."

Inuyasha chuckled as she huffed, crossed her arms, and looked away.

His head tilted sideways as he glanced at her. 'She's sorta cute.'

He blushed and made his grip slightly tighter on her and with one leap was on the roof of the school.

Once there he lanced down at Inuyasha. He noticed her staring at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

He rolled his eyes and focused on ignoring her small pink tongue that decided to peek out to wet her open lips.

He rolled his eyes and held back a groan like whine. "Stop gaping. You might catch flies with that frog like tongue of yours."

She closed her mouth quickly and blushed. After a few moments, she spoke softly.

"H-how'd you do that? And…Why do you have kawaii little dog ears?"

She sounded like a mere innocent child, batting eyelashes and all.

His eyes were weidened to HUGE proportions and he gasped loudly.

"You….you can see them!"

She giggled and titlted her head, her body still cradled in his arms.

"Yeah…sorta, anyways. They flickered a few times then they went away."

He sighed and went for the non-descriptive blunt version. "Demons still exhist."

She laughed. "I know that, silly. My old friend Shippou—"

"You know shippou!" Inuyasha practically shouted.

"…Yeah…" She started slowly. "He was a fox demon kit…What are….you?"

Inuyasha looked to the side, a forlorn expression on his face as he gently stood Kagome on her feet.

"…What…..eh?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she waved her hands frantically, as she corrected herself. "No no no no no! I just mean…You're a demon, right? I meant what kind. What breed? Argh…It doesn't make it sound any better….But you're not a what, you're a who! I promise!"

She blushed from her long and frantic explanation and Inuyasha smiled, his head still to the side, not facing Kagome.

"I'm a hanyou…"

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha turned towards her slowly.

"A hanyou! Really!"

He smirked a little at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Inu hanyou."

Her smile was bright and wide. "Oh yeah! Inuyasha means…"

She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and tilted her head while she tried to remember the translation.

"….Female dog demon?"

She laughed loudly. "Hey! I'm male thank you! And I can prove it wench."

Kagome continued to laugh louder and harder until she accidentally snorted.

She gasped and blushed, as well as stopped laughing.

She shuffled away from Inuyasha in extreme embarrassment.

Inuaysha laughed to himself about her embarresment.

"Kago—"

"Leave me alone!"

He sighed and walked over to her slowly and wuietly.

He blushed and wrapped an arm around her back, his hand resting on her flat stomach.

She gasped softly and blushed as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry…." He whispered.

"I-i-i-iiitt's o-o-okaayy….." She blushed a deep crimson and bit her lip.

'Why isn't he letting go!'

'Why am I not letting go of her!'

Their cheeks seemed permanently scarred with blushes.

'Why am I saying sorry so much!' Inuyasha silently scolded himself.

'He's sorta cute, I guess. NO! What am I…' She paused and turned her heas and noticed his piercing eyes gazing into her own eyes.

'….thinking…'

"So…" Inuaysha reluctantly let go and sat on the edge of the roof and let his feet dangle.

"Hm?" Kagome made her way to the opposite side and layder on her back, her hands abover her hair that surrounded her head in swirls and curls.

"What happened…you know…with Naraku and Kouga… Why do they scare—"

Kagome quickly cut him off, her face scrunched up in disgust at their names.

"I am NOT afraid."

"Then what are you." Was his oh-so-smart reply.

"I'm…Careful…"

"Why!" 'Why do I want to know more!' "What happened!"

Kagoem sighed. 'I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was silently pleading with him to stop questioning her and change the subject.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked over his shoulder at her. "What do you do for fun?"

Kagome smiled up at the clouds. "Lots of things."

He smirked. "Oh really! Now I'm intruiged. Like what?"

Kagome smirked as well, her eyes laughing. "Why so intruiged?"

Inuyasha grumped. "I'm you're friend aint I?" He let out a frustrated sigh. "Just tell me wench."

Kagome giggled at hs frustration and chose to ignore his name calling. "I hang out with friends, write, sing, dance, hang out at the 'fun spots', swim, play games…"

"What kind of spots wench?"

Kagome's nose wrinkled and she pouted.

"Beach, mall,arcade, friends' houses, clubs, movies, plays, afterschool stuff, parks, you know….that sort of thing…"

"Yeah…I do some of that stuff too. Hey…I'm having a get together at my place this weekend. You can come if you want."

Kagome propped up on her side, her hair a mess. She smiled at his back. "Ok…But I need directions."

Inuyasha turned and swung his legs back onto the rooftop and crawled over to where Kagome and sat across from her.

"Well…Miroku's already invited, so since he's picking up Sango, maybe he can drop by and pick up you too."

"Oh…Okay!" Kagome smiled.

They paused as the bell for 5'th period bell rang, since they skipped 4'th period.

"Off to 5'th period. You have P.E too, right?

Kagome giggled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool"

With that he jerked her up into his arms and took off towards the P.E. area.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

P.E. :

Rin sat on the basketball court pouting.

'Stupid Kouga…What a basterd!'

"Hey. I wanna play basketball.Can you get off the court?"

"Oh." Rin blushed. "Sorry, I'm just waiting for my friends, we were gonna take this half of the court."

"Hmph. If they don't hurry up, Im taking this half of the court."

"Oh…Um…I'm Rin."

"Good for you."

Rin frowned.

The guy sighed. "I'm Sesshomaru."

"RIN!"

The girl in question turned to see Sango and Kagome running towards her in short shorts with a bathing suit underneath, their hair up in ponytails.

"Hey guys!" Rin smiled.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Inuyasha called, Miroku running along behind him, each holding a basketball. Once they reached the courts, Inuyasha made a sort of growling sound.

"Why the hell are you here, fluffy?"

"I could say the same for yourself stupid hanyou."

Inuyasha's gaze quickly darted to Kagome, afraid of her reaction but she was just ringing her hands nervously.

"Look. All I wanna do is play some b-ball."

"Same here little brother. Just stay out of my way."

With that, Sesshomaru started walking to the end of the court.

"Wait."

Everyone's gaze turned to Rin. "3 on 3. Girls verses boys. What do you say?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Depends if you can take the heat."

Rin and Kagome arched eyebrows and Sango humphed. "Depends. Can you three?"


End file.
